


Horror Games

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror game, like any horror game with jumpscares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You show Sherlock and John a game. Needless to say, they're intrigued.





	Horror Games

You screamed, throwing up your arms to cover your face. You cursed, heart racing. "What are you doing?", John asked, looking at you from his chair. "I'm playing a horror game", you answered, clicking on the button to resume playing. Sherlock looked at your screen. "3...2...1...", you looked at him confused, until a scream from your game made you jump once again. John began laughing, doubling over. "It can't really be that hard!", he gasped. "Then try it yourself!" You shoved the laptop into his lap. You stood behind his chair, looking over his shoulder to watch him play. It took a few minutes until he figured out the controls. "See, this is easy!", he laughed. You smirked, knowing he wasn't at the hard part yet. "Just wait and see."

"Bloody Hell!", John screamed out, flinching harshly. You laughed at his reaction, lightly slapping his shoulder. "See?" He calmed his breathing a bit. "That was horrible!", he exclaimed. Sherlock took the laptop off of John, deciding to give the game a try himself. You flopped down on the couch beside him. He was good, concentrating completely. You wouldn't be surprised if he made it through the game without one fail. You realized he was near the end of the game. Suddenly there was a scream from your laptop. Sherlock didn't flinch, but you saw his eyes widen a bit. "And you were nearly finished as well.." You saw determination in his eyes. "You'll try again, right?" He turned to look at you. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
